Kiss Bracelets
by Rc
Summary: yes Draco and Ginny again! new fad at Hogwarts! Kiss bracelets! And Ginny's in the mix of it all. And Draco's got his two cents aswell. Ah the sweet kisses of it all! review monduier.
1. Kissy kissy kissy

KISS BRACELETS!  
  
A new fad started at Hogwarts. Kiss Bracelets. Yes, the girls were then and if a boy broke one off the girl's wrist they had to kiss. Some muggle-born student started it at the beginning of the year. All the girls had some.  
  
Even the youngest Weasley had some. She was always thinking which boy would break hers?  
  
She wanted it to be Harry. Well kinda. Ok not really. She hadn't liked him since her 1st year. Ginny was in her 6th year at Hogwart and quite the beauty.  
  
Her red hair had died down to a deep auburn color and her freckles were cute, not blotchy.  
  
But she knew Harry wasn't going to break her bracelet. He had already broken about 80 of Hermoine's.  
  
Ginny sighed. She looked out over the lake. The sun was setting and the lake was a shimmering mirror. "I better be heading in." She said to herself. As she was making her way back up to the castle, she heard a voice.  
  
"Ho! Gin'ny! 'ill ya come'ere and help me?"  
  
It was Hagrid beckoning her to his garden. She smiled warmly and marched over to help.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ginny sniffled. She blew on her singed fingers. Damn Blast-ended Swerkts! She cursed mentally. She wasn't watching where she was going. The next thing she knew was, she was on the ground.  
  
"Well weasel. Why are you out so late? Your suppose to be in your dorm, asleep." A deep voice cooed with a cruel laugh. Ginny glared up. "Oh shut it Malfoy! I was helping Hagrid!" She argued and attempted to stand.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. She looked up at him with surprise. Ginny was staring Malfoy in the eyes. His blond hair fell into his face and his steal gray eyes looking over her.  
  
"Ma-Ma-Malfoy let me go!" Ginny stuttered and began to struggle. But he had a very tight grip o her waist and wrist. She pulled her arm away with a force she never knew she had. Malfoy blinked as he heard a "pop" sound and a "tap" of something hitting the ground. Ginny blushed and blinked, as her and Malfoy both looked down at the sparkly pink bracelet.  
  
Ginny coughed and took advantage of the moment to move away from Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley? You wear those?" he asked pointing from it to her. She blushed darker and took another step back. "Well, it's only a fad, who cares? I don't, I'm just following!" She rambled. Malfoy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you---" he had stopped her question with his lips. Ginny backed her head but after a second fell into it. Malfoy was surprised she had gathered the courage to kiss back.  
  
They broke apart, panting. Ginny was flushed and leaned against a pillar for support. "Why? Why did you do that?" she whispered clutching her chest. (A/N: NOT HER BREAST YOU PRAT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.)  
  
Malfoy smiled a unique smile that was more meaningful than just smart-asses smirk or grin.  
  
"Because I broke the bracelet so we kissed. Am I wrong?" he asked leaning in on her again. "Um no, you were quite right in fact." Ginny said smiling up at him. Seeing how he towered over her by 1 foot or more. Malfoy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
This feels so nice. Like I should be doing this. Malfoy thought and sniffed Ginny's hair. Coconuts....  
  
Ginny stood there shocked again. Malfoy was holding her softly and was sniffing.  
  
Wait. Stop. Pause. Rewind. Sniffing? Was he crying? No Malfoy wouldn't cry would he? COULD he? Wow.  
  
Malfoy pulled back and kissed her again. Ginny melted into the kiss.His kisses are like fire. They burn. she thought.  
  
This kiss lasted MUCH longer than I last one and by the time Malfoy pulled away Ginny was almost blue in the face.((FROM LACK O' OXYGEN))  
  
"Weasley....10 points taken from Gryffindor." Malfoy snorted and pecked Ginny's cheek before letting her loose. He stalked away in pride.  
  
Ginny blinked then her face turned red with anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU! PRICK! AH! I HATE YOU!" She wailed. Moving arms fast in protest. Malfoy turned winked, smiled and continued on his way.  
  
Ginny huffed and mumbled something about Malfoy being a ferret-faced git and how cruel he is to take points from her house even though he KNEW she was helping Hagrid.  
  
"He has to be head boy this year? 'Course he does! JUST TO RUIN MY LIFE!" She yelled and stomped back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ginny climbed into bed. She rotated to lie on her side. Her face was pulled into deep thought about Malfoy.  
  
Why would he do such a thing? Even if he did break the bracelet. Kissing me was not an option! Ginny blushed furiously and closed her eyes.  
  
Must sleep! Need sleep... She thought before dreams took over. These Dreams consisting of Malfoy....of course.  
  
Next Chapter: F*** Bracelets!  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN JACK SHIT!  
  
Author's note: You know that those little bracelets are bitches right? I've been grounded from my computer for ONE year. So I have to use the school computers. And only during lunch which is 45 minutes and I can't type THAT fast so it could take a while to get ANYTHING up. Sorry guys. Love ya though. 


	2. Hey folks!

Hey! Thanks you guys! I love getting reviews! Ok here's the deal! Ive got SO MANY idea's floatin' in my head that writing to the same story is quite impossibe! But I'll be tryin'.  
  
Lemon storys are hard for me. (( I get so embarassed! -blush-))  
  
Here's some answer's ya'll questions ((and plus feed back from me)):  
  
Txt-eva: Well I had a pyshoic break down in front of my mother and I screamed at her. And she grounded me from the computer for a week. But I was controlling myself well and I screamed: "GROUND ME FOR A YEAR I DON'T CARE!" And to be blunt she did. I know I'm stupid.  
  
GoldenRed Phoenixia: I have a problem with details. I can give REALLY good details at the beginning are the story but as I get longer into the story I lose detail. I start becoming..lazy. Sorry I'll try harder.  
  
Dannie7 No sign in...: cute idea! ((Runs around in my library screaming : SNOGGING SESSION!!!))  
  
Stokely: Yeah. It's a cute idea. People really do this. I wear them because I like the colors!  
  
Robbie Dobbie Doo Dah, Hermione , Lady Godiva, and Crystal : Thank you! I'll try to write more.  
  
Jade Stellar: I'm sorry that happened to you. ((Was it fun? Was he cute?))  
Thank you all of you! Till next time!  
  
Rc 


End file.
